undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Terms
__NOEDITSECTION__ peculiarpotato Quotev |date = July 26, 2017 |website = Quotev |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special event |tone = Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Written Story |status = Completed}} Terms and Conditions is an Alternate Universe created by peculiarpotato. It, so far, consists of an completed fanfiction written on Quotev. Terms and Conditions takes place in the Underground after a neutral route bordering on complete genocide. Frisk, fed up with the cycle and being forced to kill; decided to abandon the game, which no Frisk has every done before. However, this glitched the timeline because not only did they leave, they left before the timeline could fully reset. The lack of a full reset caused most of the monsters and items to be restored, but Asgore is still dead and the souls are still gone. Characters Undertale Characters Toriel Toriel is now queen over the Underground and a teacher at the Underground's new school. She takes in (Y/N) and Ann once they enter the Underground. Sans Sans is still himself. While he no longer has the sentry jobs, he still has a hotdog stand. He can ususlaly be found at Grillby's or wandering around. The reset affected his memory too. While he does remember Frisk and their ability to save and load, he has the same memory continuity as the other monsters around the last reset. Papyrus Papyrus, true to the ending of the game, is the only person in the Royal Guard. His chief duty is watering flowers. Undyne Undyne is a spirited fish woman, as always. Her concern for Alphys is growing, as she has become more reclusive and work-focused. Alphys Besides a few appearances, Alphys has, again true to the game, become more reclusive. She shows up occasionally, but spends most of her time alone. Mettaton Mettaton, after some tinkering by Alphys, was able to keep his EX form. His celebrity career is as booming as always. Asgore Asgore was indeed killed by Flowey. However, none of the citizens know this, and everyone assumes Frisk was the one to kill him. The monsters rationalize that their determination to go home made them take extreme measures. Frisk After deciding that they wanted to abandon the game, it appears as if they got to the surface. It is also mentioned that the last child who went missing had been found, and was featured in the news. They told tales of monsters, but nobody seemed to believe them. Chara They seem to have either disappeared or left the timeline alone ever since the reset... or perhaps they're watching from somewhere in the shadows. Flowey Ever since Flowey killed Asgore, he's pretty much in hiding. He's only appeared once after the reset, while the "Player" on the other side left the game open. Flowey somehow does remember what happened, and seems to have some answers to questions nobody asked. W.D. Gaster An unexplained mystery, as always. Additional Characters Ann Ann is the Reader's best friend and has fallen into the Underground with them. She is a female with dark hair, light skin, and light brown eyes. She has a soul of Kindness and her stats are normally scaled; (For LV 1, HP 20, ATK 10, DEF 10). She doesn't have a fanon age, but is assumed to be in her teenage years. (Y/N) / Reader The Reader, known as (Y/N) "your name" is the main character of the story. Most of their physical traits are kept ambiguous, including age, gender (the story uses they/them pronouns for neutrality) appearance, and original soul color. The only information on their soul was that it wasn't originally a soul of Determination, but became one when protocol_JOIN was enacted. Their stats are also normally scaled; (For LV 1, HP 20, ATK 10, DEF 10). Miscellaneous Protocol_SEARCH and Protocol_JOIN Protocol-SEARCH is a fictional operation executed in case of the “main character“ (Frisk in this case) abandoning their role. It was created by Gaster along with the Prediction Tool to help bring order to the game. It is designed to find a nearby human with a large amount of determination and have them play as the main character until the original one returns. However, nobody expected this to be needed, so Gaster never finished developing it. This caused some major issues with its function. Why Ann can’t see save points For a while it is never directly stated, but later it proves true that the Reader is the only one who can see the save points. In the chapter "Drawings on a map" Toriel shows both humans a map of the Underground, and the discover it has small stars drawn on it in yellow crayon. Apparently this was Frisk's doing. On the back is written the word "SAVE" in the same crayon. (Y/N) states how they correspond to the stars they often see, while Ann is confused because she cannot see them. The “Player” and their motives There are several breaks in the story that describe an outside force, seemingly on the other side of the Fourth Wall. They seem to be the "Player" of the game, and what they are trying to accomplish is uncertain. However, as the story goes on, their motives seem to be revealed to change from observing an odd run of the game to wanting to destroy everyone. Where Flowey got his information In the chapter "An offline meeting", Flowey appears to the Reader and Ann, divulging some sensitive information about the operation of the real-life GUI and the negative effects of two people managing the timeline. What he doesn't say is where he got this information. Who Frisk was talking to In the first chapter, the scene of Frisk deciding to leave the game is narrated. However, the person that is trying to convince them is never directly described. The only information we are given about this person is: * This person goes by he/him pronouns * He doesn't like his "Job" * He is referred to as "Maybe being a villain after all" Implying that he could be be construed as "Bad" * He is bitter about Frisk getting the role of main character, a role he wanted himself * He can access the "Prediction tool" and knows about the existence of multiple worlds, which means he is "One of the few who could understand." The “Prediction Tool” In the previous section, a mysterious item called the "Prediction tool" is mentioned. It seems to keep track of the runs already done in this copy of the world, and predict the logical next step. It can only be accessed by "the few who could understand." Where it comes from and who can use it is unknown. The only two confirmed users are Frisk and the mysterious person they were talking to. Involvement of Chara Nobody seems to know anything about the state of Chara. They have been nowhere to be found since the last reset. It seems as if they left the Underground with Frisk. However, that may or may not be true. Involvement of Gaster Gaster himself is also never mentioned in the fanfic by name. However, he may be present in it somehow. Running theories have to do with the first chapter and who Frisk was talking to. The murderer In the chapter "It has begun" a figure is described going through and murdering monsters. Nobody knows exactly who the figure is, but there is certainly a running theory. Human-Monster war forgotten? It seems as if humanity has no idea that there ever was a human-monster war. In fact, they don't seem to even know monsters exist. People actually go on tours and field trips to Mount Ebbot for nature walks and such. Yes, it is common knowledge that children have gone missing there, but with so many visitors, it's bound to happen. People are encouraged not to go on the mountain itself, but there is no fence or posted warnings. Story Before the story begins: Frisk, after going on a failed no-mercy run where they got up to only level 17, sees via the Prediction Tool that the logical next step would be a completed no-mercy run. They decide that they don’t want any part of this killing any more and abandon the game in the middle of a reset, only allowing it to complete 77% of undoing the events of their timeline. Asgore is still dead and the souls are still gone. The bigger issue of course is this copy's lack of a main character. Since Frisk is gone, someone needs to man the timeline and continue being the 'player'. The world is set to run like a game, wherein it has protocols for unexpected situations. Conditions in the Underground: Toriel has moved out of the Ruins and is now ruling as a very relaxed queen. The monsters mostly govern themselves, while Toriel attends the occasional meeting and oversees some laws. She also is a teacher at the Underground's new school. The Royal Guard has disbanded, true to the end of the actual neutral ending. The only member is indeed Papyrus who's duty is just to water flowers. Monsterkind does not remember the brutal killings of most of the monsters since they were reset. They do, however, know of Asgore's passing and it has brought the morale of monsterkind down quite a bit. Monsters remember Frisk as a kind child, and most theorize that Frisk killed Asgore just to get home. (Frisk did not kill Asgore however, it was Flowey.) They however cannot explain why the souls have dissappeared because none of them are aware of Omega Flowey. As for the attitude of monsters towards humans, it is as debated as ever. While not apparent on the surface, Monsters are very conflicted about humans. While there is a strict no-human-killing policy enacted by Toriel, there are no measures currently in place to protect humans. Monsters in the outer towns such as Snowdin and Waterfall are more friendly towards humans, while many occupants of the city would rather start collecting souls again. The main characters enter the story: Through the use of Protocol_SEARCH and Protocol_JOIN, Ann and (Y/N) are brought into the Underground at this time. Through the Ruins and the beginning of Snowdin, they do not encounter any other monsters as most have opted to move closer to the Capital. Toriel left a note in her home guiding any humans which passed by to the more populated parts of the Underground. At the long bridge in Snowdin, the duo literally runs into Sans. He introduces them to Toriel and she agrees to provide a home for them and educate them in the workings of the Underground. Despite a few hiccups such as Papyrus mistaking Ann for a rock, things were going well. Someone is killing monsters: Suddenly, one night, most of the population of the Capital is brutally murdered by an unknown being. Despite the security cameras Alphys has everywhere, the only image they are able to get is blurry and unclear. Toriel calls a meeting and the Royal Guard is reinstated. The killings continue and eventually Papyrus is murdered. Many of the monsters decided this is the last straw and put all their effort into catching the killer. Sans, due to the fact that he is aware of this being not a typical timeline is willing to go into bad-time mode before all monsters are killed because he’s not stuck to the script. Information revealed and resolution: Trivia * This story was actually based on a discussion the author and her best friend had. * At one point, there was a physical comic of the story. It was in very early stages and had no plot whatsoever. * This story has also been rewritten. In the original story, the reader was female and she had taken the place of someone called "Millie." There were also multiple plot holes as to how the story was developed. The original, unrefined and incomplete version can be read here: https://www.quotev.com/story/8983472/Terms-Conditions-An-Undertale-fanfic (warning it is pretty bad...) * The original copy had artwork by peculiarpotato for every chapter, but it was time consuming and hard to make the Reader ambiguous. The quality decreased as time went on. * Some commenters on the original story had theorized the answer to some mysteries correctly, while others peculiarpotato has happily misleaded. * This whole wiki article was written by the author of the fanfic. * Potato did indeed intend for every single plot twist to happpen from the beginning. (In fact, one of her motivations for writing it was adding the plot twists) Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Written story